Holidaze
by Crona-Makenshi-888
Summary: Crona is the sweet, hard-working employee of hotel Matto, Kid is the perfectionist son of death himself, when they meet sparks fly but what happens when Kid finds out that the very girl he loves is working for the enemy! Hopefully funny shenanigans, and other parings such as JustinXGhiriko and SoulXMaka and any suggestions cause why not. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why I decided to make sub headings like soul eater anime, but hey, let's have some fun with this! I own nothing but the words, but then again they still aren't my property because I didn't create words, I suppose cavemen did. I own the story not the words…continue**

**_ Hotel Matto! The pink hairs hard work? _**

Crona sighed as she continued to sweep the kitchen floor. She had already completed most of her chores and it was only 11:30 am. She had tidied the dining rooms and lobby, she was cleaning the kitchen now, all she had left to do was the 80 or so rooms in the hotel. Crona worked damn hard compared to all her co workers, and if she didn't, she'd no doubt earn a beating from her boss. Crona was probably the only thing keeping the tropical hotel getaway afloat.

Eureka the frog witch did all the cooking for breakfasts, lunch and dinners in the small, open Restaurant, along with the Mizune sisters who served as waitresses. But Eureka and the Mizunes used their magic to do all their work, something Crona didn't have, despite being a witch.

Across the restaurant, overlooking the pool was the bar where Giriko resided. Giriko was scary man, who usually drove customers away, rather than bring them in. The only person who sat at the bar was usually Justin, or Boss to Crona. He was the manager of the hotel. He disappeared quite often, returning every few weeks or so to sit by the bar and argue with Giriko. Crona found it strange that they would just sit there for ages and quietly argue. Her brother once called it flirting. Crona in her spare time had research the word in a dictionary, along with the word Gay, something else her brother had said.

Her brother, Ragnorok was always getting into sorts of trouble. He fancied himself a bad-boy. He usually hauled customer's luggage to their rooms, but considering the small amount of customers, he had a lot of spare time to make mischief. Ragnorok was always planning on how he was going to run away, escape this craphole as he put it. That word was not in her dictionary. She would always tell him how they could not run away, because of their boss, whom actually owned 's mother, medusa sold her and Ragnorok to Justin a long time ago, whether she needed the money, or just hated her children was still unconfirmed. That was when she was eight, and Ragnorok was ten. Now Crona was eighteen, which sounded pretty old, and still didn't know what craphole meant.

Crona was usually exhausted after her day of work, which consisted of cleaning every room in the hotel, plus the kitchen, restaurant and pool. Thank god this place was not a popular holiday destination. It usually provided safety for those on the dark side for a little rest and vacation. Her brother constantly tried to explain to Crona that they were evil.

In her dictionary being evil meant being wicked. Crona never felt wicked, but maybe on some level she was? She never had the urge to steal or murder, like everyone else at hotel Matto, which by the way in Italian translates to hotel crazy.

Crona did however feel crazy sometimes when she was alone for too long, or when her brother locked her in the supplies closet, which happens at least once every three weeks.

Crona finally finished sweeping the kitchen floors and quickly got to work in the hotel rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

_I'm really sorry about how short these chapters are, but I'm really lacking motivation right now...merp_

_**We're not here to sightsee! The gang's getaway vacation?** _

"Is that the last of em?" Soul called out to his companions below.

"Looks like it" Kid called back. It was halfway through the afternoon, when the group of loud meisters and weapons stormed the kishin eggs hideout. There were about five kishin eggs, fighting against the group of seven skilled teenagers. It was hardly competition.

Especially when they had a god of death on their side

"All right, let's go get some pasta!" Soul said, jumping down the stairs in a supposedly 'cool' manner. He was always going on about how totally cool he was.

"I'm up for some food! God damn I'm hungry!" Black Star, Souls best friend, bellowed. He was overly loud and overly annoying. Tsubaki, his weapon gave a small disappointed sigh, but didn't do much to stop the wild boy.

"We're not her to sightsee, Soul!" Maka, Soul's meister, said, giving both boys a frustrated glare. She always stuck to the rules. Dress like a child was apparently one of them.

Death the kid, son of death himself, couldn't help but give a little sigh when he saw how dreadfully short and asymmetrical her miniskirt actually was. Did she wear them to impress Soul? That's what Liz said once.

Liz and patty, Kid's twin pistols, transformed themselves back into their human forms. Liz, tall and proud, Patty short and loud. That's the way those sisters worked, even from the very first day Kid met them on the streets.

Kid couldn't help but be bitter today. He was in a black mood, quietly grumbling to himself all afternoon. He knew why his father had pieced together this mission. It wasn't hard and only required one meister, let alone three. The kishin eggs were beginners, the only reason father had sent them on a mission was for vacation. Kid disagreed. He didn't need a holiday; he was strong and could handle a little pressure. After all, who would look after his home? Who would check that every painting was aligned symmetrically?

The group walked out into the fading sunlight. Light was disappearing, and black foggy clouds seized the sky. Kid could feel the weight of the clouds, the moisture in the air, a clear threat that one hell of a storm was going to erupt.

"Aw Man, we gotta get out of here" Soul mumbled as the group headed to the eight-seated hire Car that they borrowed. Liz hopped into the driver's seat, Kid next to her. Black Star, Patty and Maka where in the middle, and Soul and Tsubaki took up the back seat.

It's amazing that Liz could actually drive, with the racket Black Star and Patty made. Kid noticed in his rearview mirror that Soul, who was seated behind Maka, had his head peeking through the head rest whispering unheard things into Maka's ears. Kid rolled his eyes when Soul leaned closer and brushed his lips delicately against Maka's neck. Liz smirked, noticing as well, and gave Maka a knowing look. She just gazed out the window.

What was so appealing about relationships anyway? Listening to Liz, complain and mope around the house after every broken heart, sounded like a ridiculous lifestyle. One Kid was sure to avoid.

Finally the car pulled into the driveway of the nearest hotel. No one had booked in anywhere or even brought a spare change of clothes, so it was decided to only stay one night. As they walked in, Kid read the large sign above the double doors. "Hotel Matto, Eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Yay! Finally we get down to business!**

**_Soul protect! The Cute and Clumsy Maid?_**

"Crona" Eureka screamed, rushing into the room and grabbing the thin girl by her shoulders. "We have a problem!"Eureka began leading Crona out of the room without another word, pushing her down the elevator. On the way she began explaining.

"This is code red! We have two meisters on premises, along with four weapons, and a reaper!"

Crona spluttered. There were occasions when someone on the good side stumbled into their cozy hotel. I mean after all, it didn't look like a place where murderers and international criminals spent their spare time. Eureka began fastening the cold necklace around her neck. She knew what that meant.

The necklace was quite pretty, consisting of a simple silver chain, and a small black rose in the center. It barely dangled past her collar bone, gracing her neck with more of a choker than a necklace. It was infused with magic. Crona was born a witch, but for some unknown reason couldn't use magic. Mizune and Eureka gave her the necklace, so that she could hide her soul using soul protect.

Eureka pushed Crona into the hallway of the lobby. "Crona, you have to get them to leave, tell them were closed. Get them out!" with that Eureka span on her heel and ran to warn the others.

And Crona was left to deal with the invaders. She took in a deep, shaky breath and opened the door.

Kids POV

They walked into the cheery lobby, to find the lobby empty. They walked around and rang the bell, maybe this place was deserted?

Suddenly, the two giant doors swung open. They revealed a small girl dressed in a maid uniform. Everyone stared, Kid stared the most.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He worked his eyes up and down her thin frame a few times, to make sure he wasn't going crazy. Her legs were incredibly long, covered by see-through tights and a short black skirt. Her maid uniform was small, and looked hard to clean in, but with the eye candy it provided, who could complain? She had lusciously wide hips, and broad shoulders. Her face was delicate, her expression nervous, her big blue eyes seemingly going on forever…

"Kid" Liz's irritated voice broke Kid out of his daze. "Talk to her, I think she works here, get us a room would you?"

Kid nodded, nerves growing in his stomach. He prepared himself to go talk to the adorable girl who was now standing behind the counter.

_All right, this is easy, just like talking to anyone else…only this anyone else looks like she just waltzed out of my dreams and into reality…Gosh her hairs pretty…asymmetrical though….I wonder if I could cut it…but that means I have to talk to her first !This will be a symmetrical slice of cake._

He was going to face this like a man! He took in a deep breath. He straightened his jacket

And quickly made his way over to Liz, blushing and flailing like a baby…

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Please Liz, can't you talk to her?"

"What scared?"

"No..."

Liz stared into his face before looking over to the girl; she looked at him again and grinned. "No way! I didn't realize you had a maid fetish!"

"I don't!"

"Well if you don't, then go talk to her, I'm cold, hungry, tired and I think my nail polish chipped,"

"Liz this is serious! I have butterflies…"

If Liz had been in a good mood she may have thought his statement cute, but half an hour of driving in the rain with Black Star and Patty behind her, took its toll.

"If you have butterflies then digest them! Go and get us a room! Now!"

Liz pushed Kid over to where Maka and Tsubaki where talking to the girl. She was nervously trying to tell them they were closed. Kid cleared his throat and walked over, face remaining the same but his legs wobbling.

**Crona's POV**

"I'm sorry miss, were closed..,"

The determined pigtailed girl was arguing back. "You are a hotel aren't you?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then how can you be closed? Please, it's only for one night!"

Crona felt bad, she didn't like sending people out into the rain. Even if they were the kind to slice you open and take your soul.

"I'm sorry I just..."

"What seems to be going on here?"

The deep and mellow voice came from the side of her. Crona span slightly, started by the noise. There stood in front of her was a very attractive boy. She blushed at the squeak she had made before blinking and watching him.

The boy blinked back, his mouth moving and the richness of his voice pouring out. Crona was surprised at how much she liked the sound, flowing smoothly...

He was staring at her now, as where the other two girls. It took her a moment to realize that he had actually said something.

"Oh...Um...s-sorry sir, what w-w-was that?"

She blushed, how stupid did he think she was now? He probably thought she had a mental condition! He was probably thinking about how stupid and weird she was right this very second!

"We were hoping to get a room in this lovely hotel, very symmetrical mind you, and stay the night."

"Oh…sure"

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

"Great, then do you have four rooms available?"

"Y-yes sir"

Crona blindly stumbled through the process of booking them rooms. She stuttered and completely made a 'dick' of herself as her brother would say.

"So your r-rooms are on the t-third floor, t-to your left." Crona pointed at the destination, her finger slightly shaking. The group all followed her directions, all but the smooth-voice boy.

"I'm sorry, my name is Kid, I don't think I quite got yours..."

"C-Crona Makenshi G-Gorgon"

_Why did you tell him your full name idiot!?_

"Lovely, well I hope to see you round"

He waved, giving her an angelic smile (one she attempted to give back, but probably looked more like a grimace) before elegantly twirling around and following his friends.

She gazed after him, she had never seen anyone like him.

"Crona, hey Crona, did you send them away?" Eruka's whisper broke through the silence

_Send them away?_

SEND THEM AWAY!

"Crona? What have you done?"

_Stupid! STUPID….._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I had a little trouble with this chapter... I feel like a zombieeeeeeeeee**

_What a body! Bathing Suit Shenanigans?_

Kid and his group walked upstairs to their rooms. Everyone was so exhausted from their mission; they didn't even notice how empty the place was.

They had booked four rooms. One for Liz and Patty, One for Soul and Black star, One for Maka and Tsubaki and of course one for Kid, by himself.

Kid didn't mind, he was still in high spirits after meeting that girl. Crona.

He looked down and smiled. Kid had managed to talk to her without looking like a total idiot. He really hoped he would be able to talk to her again.

Kid quickly showered and hopped right into the cozy bed, failing to fall asleep, he settled for just fantasizing about talking to Crona again.

And cutting her hair.

…..

Crona unfortunately did not share that same experience. Everyone was angry at her, very angry. She was revoked from her eating and bed rights, forced to skip her meals and sleep on the ground. Crona hated these punishments, last time she wasn't allowed to eat; she had passed out during cleaning.

She shivered, pressing herself more into the corner of the room. She was so stupid, now because of her, everyone had to go around in 'nice' mode, pretending not to be murderous and evil-like.

She huddled in her corner and thought. She thought about the mellow voiced boy named Kid.

_**The Next day**_

The group had all woken to the bright hours of the Morning. Without any spare clothes they had to wear what they could of the torn mission-clothes. Kid walked down the hallways, in his white button up shirt, and black trousers. He had tried very hard to look neat, but to no avail.

"BREAKFAST TIME! YAHOO!" Kid heard the voice of his overwhelming friend Black Star echoing off the halls behind him. Kid rolled his eyes. That boy's love for food was probably unhealthy.

They had all sat down in the quaint buffet, served by a young looking girl, who introduced herself as Mizune. The waitress and the bartender in the nearby bar were both acting quite peculiar, very strained as if they were forcing themselves to be there.

"Maybe they're not use to so many customers?" Soul murmured sarcastically.

"Shut up Soul. I really like this place! It's so warm and nice!" Maka said pouting. Soul nodded looking away from her as she spoke.

Soul, Black Star and Patty all piled their plates to the limit, fully knowing that Kid would be the one to pay for their meals. Kid only ate a light breakfast, two pieces of toast and two pieces of fruit were enough.

Liz began gossiping about the 'hottest new couple in school this week'. She bet that Ox ford and Kim were going to break up yet again because Ox was too clingy.

Kid zoned out, staring at his plate. He didn't want to participate in activities such as gossiping. Spreading rumors around probably wasn't the nicest thing to do. His attention was only caught when Liz said his name.

"Oh hey Kid, isn't that your girlfriend…"

Kids head snapped up to look at Liz before following her pointing finger to his supposed girlfriend. Everyone else looked too.

It was Crona, dressed in a robe.

Her hair was still messy in the morning sort of way, her eyes still tiredly blinking away sleep. She was walking over to the pool. She dropped her bag and her robe shortly after.

Crona was wearing an adorable blue bikini, with frills on the top, and bows on either side of her hips. Kid almost spewed his food onto the table, staring on in disbelief. She turned slightly, the sunlight behind her framing her curvy body. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. In that moment, Crona looked absolutely perfect.

"No way, dude. You and her, never going to happen."

Count on Soul for ruining the moment. Kid blushed heavily, realizing everyone had been watching him, as he ogled at the beautiful girl, for about ten minutes.

"I...It's not like that" Kid muttered trying hard not to look at her again, it didn't work.

Everyone else reverted back to eating while Kid watched the cute girl pull out pool cleaning gear and tidy the area. She looked exhausted.

She looked up, her eyes catching Kid's before they both quickly averted their gazes.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" Liz asked

"I...I, she looks busy"

Liz smiled, "Aw c'mon Kiddo, go on, ask her when the pool will be open"

"Okay"

Kid got up, the nerves in his stomach rising again, but no, this time he was going to stand his ground.

He walked over to the girl, trying his hardest to look reasonable, and not like a blushing, quivering, asymmetrical heap. Why was talking to her this hard?

Crona was fixing the odd pool cleaning gear when he walked over to her. The closer he got, he noticed her bathing suit was decorated with little light blue bunnies and frills, her hair was slightly messy too, like un-brushed bed hair. Adorable un-brushed bed hair.

Her cleared his throat and tapped her shoulder.

"WAH!"

Splash.

Kids eyes widened in shock. When he tapped Crona's arm, she span around, startled by his presence, and slipped, and fell. Right into the pool…

"OH! CRAP" Kid yelled, without thinking, he jumped into the pool. He found Crona, wrapping his strong arms around her wiry body and began swimming them over to the edge. He swiftly lifted her out and then himself. She lay on the pool ground, completely frozen in shock.

"Crona!" Kid leaned over her, concern written all over his face. She coughed a bit and then looked up at him, her eyes like that of a deer caught in a headlight.

"Go on Kid! Give her CPR!" He heard Soul shouting from some distant place.

"Crona, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…scare….you" Kid tried to apologize but he quickly became distracted by her strawberry lips. They were so symmetrical, delicately pink, and not so far from his own.

He leaned down, just a little bit closer, just to get a better look. They looked soft.

Just a little bit closer. He could feel her breath on his face, coming out in short nervous huffs. He could see the hot blush on her cheeks, matching that on his own. The droplets of water running down her face, the slight quiver in her mouth.

Kid hesitated for a minute, a whole minute of indecision. His eyelids slid closed.

He tilted his head, so that their lips brushed. Kid knew his face was probably beet red but at this point he didn't care. He pressed his mouth gently against hers. Sweet shinnigami. He lost his train of thought entirely when she responded, pressing back with the lightest pressure. Kid moved his lips; she quietly mirrored his actions in tiny movements. He kissed slowly, carefully so as not to get to ahead of himself. It was wonderful.

Kid suddenly snapped back into reality, pulling away from Crona. His heart was rapidly banging against his ribcage, as if it wanted to escape. Her face looked just as startled as it did before, if not more. He leaped up, offering his hand to help her up too. He pulled her up; she was surprisingly light, for how tall she was.

"My sincerest apologies Crona, I don't know what came over me." For some reason, Kid bowed as if his brain was intentionally trying to embarrass him to death.

"My...I-don't-what…You um W-w-what…was…" Crona trailed off, Kid blinked, confused at the choppy sentence she had tried to piece together.

"Well, thank you. I have to head up to my room. Goodbye"

Kid winced as he walked away. Why the hell did he just thank her?! Thank you for letting me scare you into a pool, pull you out, chuck you on the ground and molest your face!

Worst part was Kid definitely did not feel guilty about said molestation of face. He loved it, and craved more. Not that that was going to happen with the way he was going.

Darn it brain!

Kid left his friends and jogged his way to his room, eager to avoid any walks of life. Once in his room, he face planted into the bed.

He would have liked to say that he regretted the kiss, and didn't think about it again, but truthfully he lay on his bed for the majority of the day, remembering and replaying the kiss in his mind. Until of course housekeeping arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry for the long wait!Please forgive me! any Idea's for the story muchly appreciated!**

**_House keeping! The underwear issue?_**

Today was really not Crona's day. Actually this whole week had been a bit off, first messing up Eureka and Mizunes laundry, then the vacuum breaking down, then those DWMA intruders. Where they really intruders though, when Crona basically invited them inside? Either way, this week was bad.

But of course it got worse.

Crona had been working hard. After that crazy pool incident Crona had to get up shake herself off and keep cleaning. Why did Kid press his mouth to her? Did he think she had drowned? Why did she press back? Why did it feel so nice? Halfway through the day she had bumped into Ragnarok, who was trying to set a hairdryer on fire.

_"Hey Raggy"_

_"Don't call me that. Punk"_

_"Why do people press their mouths together, like their lips together?"_

_"What? Ya mean kissing?"_

_"Kiss…kissing?"_

_"Yeah it's when two people press their faces together and shove their tongues down each other's throats 'n' shit. They do it cause they like each other, or cause they want to bang each other."_

_"Like each other? More than friendly like? Justin and Ghiriko like?_

_"Yeah Justin and Giriko like. Now piss off would ya?"_

Impossible. Kid couldn't like Crona in the Justin Ghiriko way. They had only met yesterday. Crona quickly researched between breaks. She opened her huge dog-eared dictionary.

Kiss-to join lips in respect, affection, love, passion, etc.: _They__kissed__passionately__._

Passionately?

Passionate-having, compelled by, or ruled by intense emotion or strong feeling. Easily aroused to or influenced by sexual desire.

Sexual Desire? Was Kid compelled to kiss her because of sexual desires? No way. That means Crona would have to appear desirable. Or in other words attractive. Visually appealing. She flicked through a few more pages before she got back to work.

Crona POV

Crona gently knocked on the door before entering. She did this for every room, normally there was no one inside, Matto hotel was _really_ unpopular. She sometimes forgets which rooms guests stayed in.

She walked in with her tray of cleaning supplies and heard the shower running. Crona stood still, not knowing exactly what to do…Should she keep cleaning or come back later? She was frozen in indecision.

_Maybe I'll come back later_

Kid POV

Kid had to take a cold shower. He really needed one after thinking about Crona for three hours. He walked in and stripped down letting the cold water wash over his body. He tried not to shiver at the freezing contact on his skin. After only a few minutes he heard the sound of his bedroom door being opened.

_That better not be Liz and Patty coming in here to interrogate me after that poolside kiss!_

He leapt out of the shower and quickly put of a pair of underwear, he turned the knob of the door, prepared to yell at his twin pistols for being so nosey and creepy sneaking into his room while he was showering.

Instead he caught sight of the girl that he had been mentally fawning over since the start of the day. Crona stared in shock and fear and a tiny squeak escaped her mouth. He stood and blushed unsure of what to do or say.

Suddenly he noticed the angle of her eyes. She was glancing down.

To his mortification Kid realized that he was standing in front of his dream girl, dripping wet and in nothing but a pair of grey briefs. Alas that was not the worst part.

No, the worst part was that in his rush to get out of the shower, he hadn't dried himself off and the moisture that now clung to him made his underwear quite damp and clingy too, sticking to his lower regions and making it blatantly stick out.

Crona could basically see the entire outline of his eight inches.

She blushed and swallowed, staring in silence. Kid quickly rushed over to the blanket and used it to cover his display of body parts.

"Uh! C-C-Crona why are you i-in here!?"

"H-housekeeping…" Crona whimpered in a small voice. She didn't know how to deal with the feelings she was having. There was a small twinge in her lower stomach.

"Did you k-knock?"Kid stuttered

"Y-yes…I…d-did" Crona said. The unusual pang in her stomach was suddenly replaced with a light feeling in her head. She could feel herself sway.

Kid's eyes widened as Crona began to fall forward. He jumped forward and caught her before she fell. She slumped forward onto his figure.

"Crona! Are you okay?" Kid said, shocked. He held her up, worry claiming his features.

"I…I'm okay…I just…need to lie down…"

Kid carefully guided her over to his bed and lay her down. Crona was pale and her skin was clammy. She looked quite faint.

"Crona…What wrong?" Kid said cautiously leaning over her. Did this happen because she saw his penis? Was he really ugly or something? Maybe she had never seen one before! He did get the inkling that she was a sensitive person.

"Food….water" Crona gasped out. Kid nodded. He rushed over to the phone and dialed for room service. He really didn't want to leave Crona to go out and get food. Who knows what could happen to her!

Crona weakly waved her hand, gaining Kid's attention. He glanced at her while the dial tone buzzed.

"N-not room service. I…do…room service"

Well crap, how much work did this girl do around here?

He slammed the phone down and searched for his mobile. He began calling Liz.

"Hello?"

"Liz bring food and water to my room now, no questions"

Liz recognized the urgency in his voice.

"Sure thing, I'll be there soon"

Kid hung up and leaned over Crona again. She had her eyes closed and was breathing shallowly.

He couldn't help himself. His hand gently smoothed back her uneven fringe, and caressed her cheek. Crona smiled weakly. She was pasty and sick but she was still beautiful. He trailed his fingertips along her skin, lightly rubbing circles into her cheeks.

The feeling of Kid stroking her hair and face was so soothing. His nearness felt so nice. He sounded so worried about her.

No one really worries about her.

She felt her conscience slip in and out as they waited for Liz to arrive. Kid gently kissed her cheeks and murmured comforting words into her ears.

"Don't worry. I'll look after you"

_I'll look after you_

Her heart skipped a beat. Crona always wanted someone to look after her. She was always so busy looking after everyone else. Crona wasn't as naive as everybody thought, she could feel the neglect in her life.

And for those small seconds, Kid filled that space in her life.

_I'll look after you_

"Please" Crona whispered barely audible. Kid glanced at her. She fluttered her eyelids delicately.

"Please look after me Kid. I want you….I want you to….look after me."

He smiled and kissed her lips gently. Crona could barely feel it.

"I will, Crona. I promise"


End file.
